The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method of use for producing beverages. The apparatus includes at least a modular brewing mechanism. Also, the system includes a reservoir for retaining a volume of beverage produced by the brewing mechanism. The system includes controls for dispensing a single cup of beverage while producing multiple cycles of beverage for transfer to the reservoir. The system also includes controls for monitoring freshness of beverage, controllably disposing of beverage, and controlling production of single cup or batch production of beverage. The method and apparatus includes controllable pressurized brewing in a column or chamber using a controllable piston moving in the chamber and which may include controlling steep time, pressurization, extraction time, active controllable agitation of the brewing substance, as well as other brewing characteristics.
A variety of beverage producing systems have been produced. One form of beverage production is referred to as “brewing”. Brewing involves the dispensing of heated water into a brewing substance, such as coffee, tea, herbs, botanicals, as well as other substances. In the brewing process, the heated water infuses and extracts flavors from the brewing substance. The brewing substance and water is contained within a filter structure to allow beverage to drain from the infused brewing substance and water mixture.
A variety of brewing apparatus and systems have been developed. Drip brewing systems allow the beverage to drain through a filter under force of gravity. An example of a drip brewing system involves a brewing funnel which contains the brewing substance and receives water. The funnel is lined with a filter material, either disposable or reusable. The brewing substance is placed in the filter of the funnel and water is dispensed over the brewing substance. Beverage drains from the filter through an opening in the funnel for dispensing into a cup or larger container such as a carafe.
Some automated systems have been developed which employ a brewing chamber constructed to approximate a funnel and filter structure. The automated mechanism includes a piston which moves through a central portion of the chamber to controllably open and close a drain area within the chamber. The controllable piston also includes a water line which can be used to controllably dispense water over brewing substance contained in the chamber. This system generally works on similar principles similar to the drip brewing system such that gravity is employed, at least in part, to drain beverage from the system.
Another form of brewing system involves a technique referred to as “French press”. In a French press system coffee is placed in a container and water is pour over the coffee and is maintained in direct contact for the duration of the brewing process. The heated water is mixed with the brewing substance to produce a beverage. A plunger which includes a filter is placed in the container and pressed downwardly over the water and brewing substance mixture. Beverage passes through the filter and remains on top of the filter with the remaining spent brewing substance being trapped between the filter and the bottom of the container. The brewed beverage can then be dispensed from the container.
Another prior art version of an automated brewing apparatus has often been used in the cup dispensing vending machine industry. This form of brewing technique uses a reverse, vacuum, or suction French press technique. In this vending system, coffee is dispensed into a brewing chamber. Water is combined with the coffee and may be allowed to steep. The piston is moved to draw the brewed beverage through a filter under force of suction and allow brewed beverage to drain from the chamber. The spent grounds are then removed from the filter in preparation for subsequent brewing cycle.
One of the problems with some of the prior art techniques is that while they are capable of brewing sufficient single cups they provide little flexibility in producing larger volumes. Similarly, some of the techniques which produce larger volumes of beverage are generally not capable of producing single cups. As such it would be desirable to provide a system which produces high quality single cup beverages using a brewing technique and which is also capable of brewing larger volumes. It would be useful to provide a controllable apparatus which can produce single cups of brewed beverage. It would also be desirable to provide a brewing apparatus which can controllably produce larger volumes of brewed beverage using the same mechanism as is used to produce single cups and to dispense the volume into a buffer reservoir for subsequent controlled dispensing. Such a system would be useful to improve efficiency, quality and cost effectiveness of a brewing system. Such a system would be capable of accommodating low demand brew periods as well as peak demand brew periods.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.